Fingerprint recognition sensor equipped in an electronic device may recognize and verify a user's fingerprint. After successful verification, the user may be allowed to operate the electronic device, which may avoid the electronic device being operated by strangers and ensure the safety of the electronic device.
In the case that the fingerprint recognition sensors are evenly distributed on the liquid crystal display of the electronic device, a typical method for fingerprint recognition includes the following steps: the electronic device detecting whether an operation acting on the liquid crystal display is received, performing progressive scanning to the fingerprint recognition sensors in the liquid crystal display from the first row to the last row when the operation acting on the liquid crystal display is received, and acquiring the user's fingerprint.